nihaokailanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ni Hao, Kai-Lan: Magical Friendships
Synopsis Ni Hao, Kai-Lan: Magical Friendships is an anime/cartoon/manga based on the original show, "Ni Hao, Kai-Lan". Set 11 years later after the original show, Kai-Lan and her four friends --- Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho --- move to Japan and attended a high school. There, they made friends with six ghosts. Together, they go on adventures and solve various problems. Main Characters Kai-Lan At age 17, Kai-Lan still remains as the caring and friendly, as well as the 'problem solver'. She is the younger sister of Mitta. Rintoo At age 16, he remains as being overexcited about things and likes to go fast. He is the younger brother of Kent. Tolee At age 16, he remains being the intelligent one who thinks before acting, as well as the 'worry-wart'. He is the older brother of Sabrina. Hoho At age 14, he remains as the energetic one and can still play the turntables. He is the middle triplet of MooMoo & WooHoo. Blinkie Doo Leader of the ghosts, as well as the oldest of the six ghosts. He's the one in a red/orange striped shirt and has brown eyes. He is depicted as being athletic and competitive. He's also somewhat self-centered, often speaking about his own 'awesomeness'. He is also the most aggressive and hotheaded, and can throw violent tempers. His strongest trait is his loyalty. Pinkie Ree Second oldest of the ghosts and the only sister. She is the one in a pink/teal striped shirt and has dark pink eyes. She is very generous and has a keen eye for fashion. She's sometimes concerned about making a good impression to others. She is somewhat of a germ freal, as she would put on latex gloves before touching anything dirty. Winkie Mee Third oldest of the ghosts. He is the one in a dark green/yellow striped shirt and green eyes. Winkie is depicted as honest, reliable, and a bit stubborn. He acts as the "straight man" in his circle of friends. He's considerably strong, such as carrying things by himself that normally takes two or more people to move. He values honesty in others. Glitchie Faa Fourth oldest of the ghosts. He's the one in the purple/green shirt and indigo eyes. Glitchy has a very cheerful and sociable personality, as well as performing various comedic gags. He tends to pop out of random plaes such as a flower vase and air vent. He is shown to be bright and tends to be a bit aggressive. Glitchy's strongest trait is his love of spreading joy to others. Inkie Soo Fifth oldest, also the shortest of the ghosts. He's colored lavender, dons a blue/pink striped shirt, blue eyes, and blue glasses. Inkie is typically a shy and soft-spoken braniac. He has a deep adoration for robots, and even likes to spend time with them. However, he is provoked to anger if he witnessed any of his friends get hurt by someone else. His strongest trait is his wisdom. Clyde Skipper The youngest, as well as the tallest of the ghosts. He's colored blue, dons and orange/black striped shirt, and has dark violet eyes. Clyde Skipper seems to be the perfect boy. He's polite, gentle, musical, and often stays out of trouble. He's much like a 'smother-mother' to his brothers, such as instantly being worried whenever he leaves them behind. He is not much of a pushover when it comes to bullies. His strongest trait is his kindness. Episodes Ni Hao, Kai-Lan: Magical Friendships/episode listCategory:Spin-offs